It All Started With A Diner
by lunetlazer
Summary: When a birthday party takes place at Fredbear's Family Diner, all appears well on the surface. That is, till you take a step outside the backdoor to see a curled up, crying child and the man in purple who aids him. [Two-Shot]


**Been having this idea brewing in my head for weeks, and now I'm finally going to write it. A twoshot of one of my favorite horror games. Here is a possible concept for a FNAF 's movie prologue. Like the origins of the games, kind of way.**

 **Disclaimer: All Five Nights at Freddy's characters belong to Scott Cawthon. Only the idea of Farren and Francis, belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Fredbear's Family Diner" was owned by a set of twin brothers, a Mr. Farren and Francis Fredbear. They were two young entrepreneurs, looking to start a business together. After many failed attempts, both saw the potential in family entertainment restaurant chains. They spent their entire life savings to buy a run down, "fixer-upper" building in their own home town. With repairs soon completed in a months time, "Fredbear's Family Diner" opened its doors in 1983.

The restaurant was a huge hit! Kids adored the games and pizza, while parents loved the excellent service and bright atmosphere. Many families began to travel across the state to experience the diner for themselves, and they never left disappointed.

The twins were soon bombarded with an influx of profits. They couldn't be happier at their success! It was then that they sought to make expansions to the restaurant. More games, better play areas, higher quality food, the works.

It was during their planning session, that Farren suggested they get one of those "fancy anamatronic characters" to better appeal to children. Francis loved the idea and suggested that they purchase a bear anamatronic, for obvious reasons.

They eventually got the 6 foot tall brown bear, shipped to the establishment a month later. Once they opened the box, the brothers examined the latest addition to the family. "Fred the bear" as they would now call him, was in fine working order. However, he was very generic looking, with his only accessory being a microphone.

Farren tapped his chin in thought on how to add a semblance of personality to the bear. He snapped his fingers at his idea, and rushed out of the room. He came back with a box in hand. Francis asked what his brother brought back, and was startled to see what Farren pulled out of the box. It was their deceased father's black hat.

Francis looked at Farren with wide eyes, as his twin explained, "It was just in the back collecting dust. They way I see it, what better way to honor his memory than to have his favorite article of clothing be apart of what we do? To entertain children of all ages, as he once did with us when he was living?"

Francis's expression changed to one of happiness and understanding. He then had a small grin grace his lips, as he replied in a teasing manner, "Alright, alright just put dad's hat on the bear already!

Farren wasted no time on doing just that. He placed the hat at a slight angle and took a step back, pleased with his handywork. When he looked towards Francis, he noticed he had his hands over his head, and at the back base of his own neck. A tiny snap can be herd as Francis pulled his own designer black bow tie off.

Immediately knowing what his younger brother of 9 minutes was about to do, Farren vocalized, "Oh, bro you don't have t-." He was cut off.

"Hey, if you get your own touch with Fred, I need one too." Francis stated as he got behind the anamatronic.

"Besides what's two-hundred and fifty dollars to me anyway." Francis spoke nonchalantly. Farren just smiled at the gesture, as his twin placed the bow tie around Fred's neck.

Once the garment snapped into place, Francis came back around to stand by his brother. He placed an elbow on his business partner's left shoulder, leaning casually.

"Now he looks perfect!" Farren exclaimed, as he crossed his arms in a satisfied manor.

Francis gave the bear the once over as he said, "Uh huh, like a true Fredbear." His expression fell as a realization dawned on him.

"Oh my God..." Francis whispered.

"What? Something wrong? Farren asked with slight concern.

"No, it's just that the bear wears that bow tie better than I ever could." The younger twin uttered dramatically.

Farren gave him a roll of the eyes, as he shoved his business partner's elbow off his shoulder.

"Your unbelievable." Remarked the older brother as he headed for the door.

"What, can't you tell? It really brings out his blue glass eyes." Francis tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Enough, Frankie." Farren hid a smirk as his brother shouted back.

 **"I told you never to call me that!"** Fast footsteps could be herd getting closer to Farren, leaving Fred alone at the diner.

The brothers drove home that night, excited for the reveal of the bear to customers tomorrow.

They had every right to be thrilled, for after the grand reveal of Fred, the brothers were on the top of the world. Nothing could tear them down or break them apart. They were invincible!

Unfortunately like many things in life, nothing good lasts forever. They were soon taken down a peg, in the most brutal way possible.

For it only took one accident, one mistake, one heinous crime, to ruin these brothers lives forever. One they could never fully recover from or forget, even after all these years.

It all started in the summer of 85'...

 **Yeah, this is mainly the background knowledge of the location for the next chapter. That's when things truly hit the fan.**

 **Oh, and before anyone askes, the "event" isn't the bite of 87'. It's something eles entirely, using one of the death mini games as a guide.**


End file.
